In the field of offshore wind turbines, there is often a high cost and significant investment of time involved in the construction and installation of an offshore wind turbine. The construction of an offshore wind turbine typically takes place at an offshore installation site, requiring the use of large offshore marine cranes, large barges, jackup rigs, and other specialized, offshore equipment. In some cases, such equipment must be rated for high-impact loads experienced due to weather conditions at sea, such as waves and wind. In addition, offshore turbine installation typically involves two general steps: first, a platform is secured to the sea floor and second, a turbine mast and other equipment are installed on the platform. Offshore turbine assemblies typically involve large platforms which are secured to the sea floor using drive piles, suction piles, or some other anchoring device, prior to installation of the remainder of the wind turbine apparatus. Both the steps of securing the platform to the sea floor and installing additional structure on the platform require large investments of time, specialized equipment and money. Thus, there is a need for an improved apparatus, system and method for an offshore wind turbine which may be assembled at a dock or wharf before transportation to the installation site, which is easy to transport to the installation site, which is easily installed at the installation site, and which does not require a platform to be secured to the sea floor before installation of the remainder of the offshore wind turbine.